The Brooklyn Guy and Connecticut Girl
by Claire Meade
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Angela met Tony the same time she met Michael? Who will she pick?</html>


Title: Chapter 1: I met a man named Michal  
>Author's Notes:<p>

Hope you all like it! It is my first time posting a story.

Angela exited Wallace and Macquade, her briefcase in hand. She was exhausted; she'd delt with many clients, all of them having different requests and different expectations. Even though she'd delt with many clients at once many a time before, it seemed as if this time, it was just too much. As she was walking down the sidewalk, too tired to watch where exactly she was going, she had collided with someone, and ended up on the asphalt. On the way down, she'd skidded her knee, and it was bleeding quite badly. "Watch where you're going," Angela said, not looking at who exactly she was talking to. A wave of anger traveled through her as she stood up and regained her composure. "I'm sorry, the man's voice was deep and sincere," I was in a hurry." "You must've been, you knocked into me so hard I now have a run in my nylons and a bleeding cut on my knee." He looked at Angela intently; her shoulder length blonde hair, her dark eyes, and her rosy cheeks caught his eye. "Since I have your attention, I think I should introduce myself, I'm Michal Bower." He extended his hand and smiled weakly. She was almost hesitant, but she'd shook his hand anyway. "I'm Angela, Angela Robinson." Her irritated expression softened into a calmer. She'd checked him out as she was shaking his hand. His dark hair and dark eyes were the two features that she'd noticed first. He was quite handsome in his dress shirt and pants with a navy blue jacket. He was the type of guy you see behind the owner's desk of a company building, or the type of guy who worked in a stock office. But still, she felt connected to him either way.

She didn't exactly know how, but after about an hour of walking and talking in Manhattan, they'd ended up on her couch at home in Connecticut. She was sitting across from Michal on the right side of the couch, a cup of coffee in both of their hands. He was telling her about where he worked and what his position was. It was all very interesting to her, but seemed like all she talked about with anyone was work, work, and more work. "Michal," she said, a little whine to her tone, "I love talking about what you do for a living, and all the animals you look after, but... could we talk about something else instead of work?" "Sure of course! How about you tell me a little about yourself and what you like to do? Tell me your favorite restaurant, and we can go get a bite to eat. How does that sound?" "Sounds great!"

Title: Chapter 2:And along came Tony  
>Author's Notes: The second chapter.<p>

The Cardinals had just finished a game against the Detroit Tigers, and they'd won. The final score was 6 to 5. And to celebrate, the whole team went out to dinner and the coach bought. Tony had heard that they were going to a very fancy place to eat in Manhattan, which was close to where he lived in Brooklyn. "Hey, yo, coach! Do you think all a these rich people will enjoy us 'lower class foke' evading their restaurant," Tony questioned with a hint of muse in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it Tony! We're the Cardinals, they'll just have to kick us out," he laughed, his Brooklyn accent was clear when he spoke. A man sitting next to Tony in the van said, "Hey, Tony, I heard all tha rich ladies go there, to that uh, Country Club place. They may be sophisticated and stuff, but they sure are beautiful. I mean hey, look at this lady," he pulled out the daily news paper, "this dames name is Angela Robinson and she is president of Wallace and Maquade,and she dines at the Country Club on a regular bases." "Oh, yeah," Tony said doubted, "Gimme that." He took the paper and looked at the picture of the woman on the front page of the paper. He said to himself_, "A woman like that would NOT date a guy like me. I mean, look at how successful she is! But she sure is beau-ti-full, with her flaxen blonde hair, and her dark eyes, and those rosy...Tony come on, snap out of it! You have NO chance!" _

The van slowed down a bit when it entered the drive thru of the Country Club. In the parking lot, Tony saw expensive cars like Jaguars, and Limo's. He whistled to himself and said, "what class!" The coach parked the van and the guys piled out one by one. Tony was the last one out, he glanced down at the paper in his hand once more, and then folded it in half and slid it in his back pocket of his uniform. He started after the guys who had already entered the building without him. As he opened the door, two women exited, they both wore big fur coats that looked as if they could've swallowed them whole. They looked at Tony inventively, but when they noticed is uniform, their intendment turned to a look of askance. Tony lowered his head and nodded to the women anyway. When he finally entered the building, the team already had a table and was yelling to him to join them. He maneuvered around all of the tables; each table had at least one person who looked at him with disgust or rejection. But as he passed one table there was a blonde haired, dark eyed woman, who looked exactly like the woman in paper. _'Could it be?' Tony asked himself, 'Naahh!' _He couldn't help himself from staring at the extraordinarily beautiful woman with interest. She also stared back at Tony, but it wasn't with disgust or rejection, it was with something that he couldn't explain. It was like, a connection. As Tony walked past the table, he noticed that her attention was averted from him and was now back on the man she was with.

A while after everyone was finished with their outragesly over priced meals, the whole team chatted amongst each other. But Tony, instead of chatting, was pensive. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman. Odd enough, he was sitting right across from the table she was at. And she was sitting in a chair facing him. So, he had a pretty good view. Her name was _Angela. _He whispered her name to himself,_'Angela, Angela, Angela.' _

Unbeknownst to him, Angela was watching him as he did this. And she found it strangely sweet. Michal was finishing up his desert when he looked to her, looking at the man. "Angela? Who are you looking at?" "No one." She responded looking to him. But of course it _was_ someone. _Someone _she felt strangely connected to. The TV that was hanging on the wall beside her was clicked on, and she turned her attention to it. On the screen, the replay of the Cardinals game was on. The commentator said, "The second baser for the Cardinals had won the game against the Tigers with an out. Yes you heard it! The second base player Tony Micelli won the game for the Cardinals!" Before it went off, it showed a picture of the man that sat across from her at the other table. His team congratulating him with pats on the back and hoorays. Her stare fell on him once more. And he stared back a warm gleam in his eye, and a warm smile on his face to match. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands that were clenching a napkin.

"Now, Angela, who is that man?" asked an irritated Michael. "I don't know," she answered, "but I hope to find out." The last comment she said under her breath, which Michael could not hear.

"Well are you about ready Angela?"She smiled and said, "I'm ready when you are!" As she stood up, Michael grabbed her coat and draped it over her shoulders. And he noticed that yet again Angela was starring at the man, and he was starring back, and the part he didn't like was that the man was smiling, and so was Angela.

So, he did the only thing that he thought he could do, he kissed her gently on lips as he planted a hand on her stomach. And just as he wished, the man looked away, dejected. He broke the kiss leaving Angela speechless. He had expected for her to slap him square in the mouth, but instead she smiled her shy little smile and blushed a little. "What-what was that for?" She managed to utter. "Just call it a goodnight kiss," he smiled at her and then over at the man who looked up again, looking really uncomfortable. But Angela was oblivious to this.

Tony starred at the couple as they left hand in hand out of the restaurant. He couldn't believe what that guy did, and he did it just to spite him. Err...he growled to himself. He decided that he was going to find a way to see her again, he didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he knew he would find a time where he could talk to her and get to know her without 'the grade A jerk' around. He looked around a minute as his teammates started to leave the table, and he noticed a purse hanging on the chair that the woman, well Angela, vacated. He walked over to it and scooped it up. "Maybe I'll see her sooner than I thought."

After his teammates dropped him off, he ran upstairs to Mrs. Rossini's apartment to check on Sam. She was asleep on the couch, so he quickly covered her up and left quietly.

Before knew it he was standing in front of her door, with her silk purse in hand. He hesitantly knocked, he wished 'the jerk' he met at the Club wasn't here, because he noticed there were two cars in her drive.

"Who could it possibly be at this hour," thought Angela as she reached for the knob, "I hope it isn't an ax-murderer."

She opened the door to find the man from the red bird team or whatever team it was standing there. He smiled nervously and revealed her purse in his hand. "You, you left this at your seat, and I thought I would return it." She took the purse gently brushing his manly hands with her delicate fingers. "T-thank you. Would you like to come in? I made a pot of coffee a minute ago, it is the least I could do since you drove out here just to return my purse." She looked at him, hoping he would not see the anxiety in her eyes. But he did, and amazingly she found herself letting him into the house. "Thanks."

They had talked deeper and deeper into the night. And it seemed like they knew everything about each other after they'd run out've things to say. "So, you play for the.." she read his shirt," Cardinals?" He nodded sipping the last of his coffee. "Yea, it's a great experience. So being an Ad Exec sounds like it involves a lot of thinking'." "Yes it does. But it is very fun to come up with the commercial boards though. It takes a lot of creativity." "Well, you look like the creative type. I mean, if you did the Bud Light beer commercial, then that was phenomenal!" She blushed at his comment. She found herself falling into this sweet man whom she only knew for about 5 hours. She checked her watch, it was well past three o' clock, it had been exactly 5 hours since they started talking. "Well it's getting late, I think I better hit the road. Thanks a lot for the coffee." "Oh, really it was my pleasure! And thank you!" "For what?"  
>"Everything," she said smiling as she rose from the couch to show him to the door. As she followed behind him, she thought about how lonely it was going to be when he left. But she would get over it, it was time to turn in anyway.<br>As he opened the door, he heard Angela trip behind him. He turned around and caught her small frame in his strong arms. Her chest was pressed wonderfully against his, and her head was right beneath his chin. He looked down at her lips and then back up at her innocent face. Tony badly wanted to kiss her soft pink lips, but didn't know if he could. Before he knew it her scent of strawberries flooded his senses and he could no longer resist himself, he kissed her long and hard, his hands finding their way down her slender body and to the small of her back. She went limp in his arms as he held her; she was letting the passionate Italian take over. He closed the door behind him, kissing the soft nape of her neck and carried her bride style over to the couch. He set her down as he lay on top of her, her soft moans in his ear as he continued to kiss her neck.  
>She ran her fingers through his thick hair as he came back to kissing her lips. "Oh...Tony...,"she said in between kisses. Angela had never done anything like this before, but she couldn't help herself, to her, it felt right. 'I need this, 'she thought to herself.<p>

They found themselves in Angela's master bedroom, standing right next to her king sized bed. His hands slid up her back, and to the zipper of her dress. Tony slowly pulled it down, the sleeveless summer dress falling to the ground. He backed toward the bed, letting his instincts take over.  
>**********<p>

Title: Chapter 3: I know what we did last night...  
>Author's Notes: Hmmm...Find out for yourself...<p>

When Tony awoke the next morning, he rubbed his head with his right hand, and realized his left was wrapped around a woman's bare waist. And then he remembered, he was the one that did this, he also remembered when he looked down at her innocent face that same morning. Angela looked so much like a lonely little girl in his arms. He instantly felt guilty of what he did; he had to get out of there. He just had to. He tried to sit up, but the woman had is left arm up against her chest, this just made him feel more guilty. Sighing he gently loosened her hold on his arm and slid out from under the covers, grabbing his clothes that were thrown onto the ground in a heap. _'But wait,"_ he thought to himself,_ "I can't just leave her lying here without her knowing I'm sorry. That would be so wrong." _He finished putting on his clothes and went to the left side of the bed where her head was facing. He knelt down next to her and looked at her, ashamed of what had tooken place. He took a hand and slowly moved her tousled blonde curls out of her face. He had to say something, even though he knew she would not hear him. All he could muster was a simple_, "I'm so sorry,"_ and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips and left the room.

As he walked down stairs in his baseball uniform once again, he searched for a pad of paper and a pencil to try and express in a sentiment how bad he felt. He found one on the table behind the couch, and began to write.

Dear Angela my angel,

I am very sorry about what happened last night, and I understand it if you never want to speak to me again. I never should have kissed you, I just couldn't resist. I know what I did was totally wrong, and again I understand if you never wish to see my face again. I hope this did not damage what little friendship we had...

Sincerely yours,

Tony

He left the note by the phone where he found the paper and moved to the door. But suddenly, he heard a key turning in the lock. He tried to sprint to the swinging door next to the China Cabinet, but it was too late. A pixie sized redheaded older woman who had a resemblance to Angela entered. And as she turned around, she noticed Tony. "Uh...Can I ask a dumb question? Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's house?" _"__**Oh no, thought Tony, "it **__**is**__** her mother. Just tell her what happened Micelli and try and leave before Angela gets up!"**_Tony looked to the short woman who was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips in front of him. "Look, I made a mistake last night with your daughter. I left her a note and I would really like to leave before she comes down. I feel so guilty." The redhead understood instantly. "Why don't I let you go. I know my daughter will understand. I suggest calling her later and apologizing. I will see to it that she gets the note you left." "Thanks." And then he was gone.

Angela had awoken and pulled on her robe when she had gotten out've bed. She realized he'd left. There was a lingering taste of his lips on her mouth, and she smiled. She had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted Tony who was a total stranger_**."Well...he isn't a stranger any longer...,"**_ she thought to herself_**.**_ She descended the stairs and found her mother sitting on the couch reading a newspaper whilst eating a cookie. Her stomach grumbled at the sight, so she headed toward the kitchen trying not to be heard.  
>"And where do you think you're going?"<br>Angela stopped. Oh, no. Dead meat.  
>"In the kitchen to get something to eat."<br>"Well, I saw your little 'playmate' leave this morning."  
>"Oh, you saw Tony?"<br>"So that's his name? What happened last night dear? You have to tell your '_**mummy**_' everything!"  
>"It was a mistake. I was stupid and irresponsible, and I didn't have to give into him. There, end of story."<br>"That is still not fully answering my question. _**'How'**_ did it happen?" Angela sighed. Couldn't she just bug her on another day?  
>"He brought back my purse from the Country Club. I invited him in for some coffee, and then on his way out, I tripped he caught me and then...he...he kissed me." "That's all it took huh? One look and you were hooked?For me it takes a lot less!"<br>"Mother," Angela squealed, "I didn't mean for it to happen it just...happened," she said sitting on the couch next to the petite redhead.  
>"I know I believe you, this isn't you! You don't do these sort of things! I do!"<br>"Not helping mother."  
>"Sorry."<br>"Did he say anything to you? Did he leave a note?"  
>"He did..Both actually. He said he made a mistake with you and he felt really guilty. And..."she said taking the note from the table behind her," here is the note!" Angela quickly grabbed it and read it aloud.<br>"Dear Angela my Angel,  
>I am so sorry about what happened last night, and I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. I never should have kissed you, I just couldn't resist. I know what I did was totally wrong, and again I understand if you never wish to see my face again. I hope this did not damage what little friendship we had... Sincerely yours, Tony," she sighed. Tears began flooding her eyes. She wished he would've stayed with her. But she couldn't blame him for leaving; she probably would've done the same exact thing he did. The tears rolled down her cheeks now, staining the letter. Angela folded it up and set on the table, curled into a fetal position, and laid her head on her mother's lap. She didn't know why when she woke up she felt a little sad, but now she knew it was because she couldn't live without the one she loved, the one she needed, the one she longed for. "Don't cry Angela! I'm sure he'll call! He doesn't seem like the kind of man to kiss and not tell!"<p>

Tony opened the door to his apartment, trying to avoid getting caught by Samantha and Mrs. Rossini in the hall. He walked into his room and rummaged through his dresser, looking for something to wear. He finally settled on a blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans with a black belt. He carried the pile into the bathroom and set it on the back of the toilet. He took off his baseball uniform and dropped it into the hamper hanging on the door, and jumped into the shower. He would call Angela afterward.  
>After a refreshing shower, he stood by the phone, debating whether or not to call. If he didn't, he would save all the explaining, but he would hurt the feelings of the woman he fell in love with. But if he did, he would have to try really hard to find the right words to tell how he felt, and he wouldn't hurt her. He would make her happy, hopefully. He picked up the phone and dialed."This is it," he said to himself.<br>"Hello, "said her angelic voice.  
>"Uh,hi Angel..err..Angela. How are you?"<br>_**'Stupid question Micelli, you already know how she is!'**__**  
><strong>_"I'm fine Tony. How about you?"  
>"Ok, I guess. Look, the reason I called, is because, I wanted to apologize for what I did."<br>"Oh, Tony, it was my doing too! I let myself! You're not the only one to blame," she said trying to reason with him.  
>"Angela, I am to blame more than you are. You're a woman, women are vulnerable. They're like little fragile girls at heart. You need to be careful or you can break them easily. You get what I'm saying?"<br>"Oh, I get what you're saying Tony! You're saying I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to! That's what you are saying!" Angela was infuriated.  
>"Yes, wait, no! No! Hey yo, oh ey!That's not what I meant. Please don't hang up! I just felt I took advantage of you. I felt like I made you...ya know."<br>She'd stopped fuming after that last sentence.  
>"Oh, no Tony! I let it happen. I wanted it to. I guess you could say."<br>"Ya did?"  
>"Yes."<br>_**'Did I really just say that,' Angela thought to herself.**__**  
><strong>_"I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving this morning. I couldn't face you after what I just did. I didn't feel right. I felt so guilty!"  
>"Tony, don't be! You did the same exact thing I think I would've done. You have no need to feel guilty."<br>"Thanks. Angel."  
>She giggled."Angel?You mean you meant it when you called me Angela my Angel in the note?"<br>"Yes! Of course I did! I'd never lie to you sweetheart!"

Title: Chapter 4:Love at first bite  
>Author's Notes:<p>

Tony walked into the park with a picnic basket in hand. He looked around trying to see if he could see Angela, but all that was in site was the many evergreen trees that surrounded the whole park. He walked a little further until he ended up in front of the stone fountain. He peered around the other side, and there she was. She was sitting there watching the water come out've the little angels mouth and fall into a bowl below it. She seemed oblivious to Tony as he sat next to her. Instead of bother her, he decided he would sit and observe. Her hair was let down to fall gently on her shoulders. Her dress was fitted to her, showing off her visible curves. And the length was almost to her knees but not quite, it revealed her long shapely legs. On impulse, he reached out and slowly slid his hand up her baby soft calf, then her knee, and finally up her thigh, and back down again. She closed her eyes, taking in the surge of electricity that went through her every time he touched her. When she opened her eyes, he was coming toward her and brushing his moist lips with her own.  
>"Hi," he said taking her hand.<br>"Hi," she managed to whisper.  
>"I brought you something."<br>He reached down to the basket that sat beside his feet, and pulled out a pink rose.  
>"This for you. I saw you admiring the roses at the club, so I thought you might like em'."<br>"Thank you," she said, a single tear trailing down her cheek.  
>"No, don't cry!"<br>He scooted closer to her and gently kissed the tear away. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He brought her hand that still was intertwined with his to his lips and placed multiple kisses in her palm.  
>"I can't help but cry. You make me so happy Tony! I feel as though I-I don't deserve you!"<br>Tony looked at her, a little taken aback. 'How could she say that!,' he thought. she deserves better than me!'  
>He reached out and wrapped his hands around her body. He sighed, his hot breath on her back.<br>He whispered in her ear, "You deserve nothing but the best! You deserve more than I can give you. Please, don't ever say that you're not good enough for me?"  
>"I promise."<br>"Theta girl."  
>He pulled away slightly, and then brushed the tip of her nose with his lips.<br>"I love you Angela."  
>"What?"<br>Did she hear him right? Was she dreaming? No, she couldn't be! She vividly remembered waking up this morning.  
>"I-love-you!," he repeated.<br>"Oh, I love you too Tony!"  
>He picked up the basket and took her hand, leading her over to a spot by the sparkling lake. Tony couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful, she reminded him of Marie, but Angela had something that she did not. Angela had class, and Marie was a little old fashioned. But of course he'd loved her just the same.<br>"Shall we," he asked smiling.  
>"I think we shall!"<p>

Michael walked up to her door and knocked, a bouquet of daffodils in his left hand.

"Hmm...wonder who it is?"  
>Mona opened the door to the tall dark stranger.<br>"Hello, is Angela Robinson here?"  
>"Uh...No not at the moment. Though I can tell her you stopped by! Or you could take me out instead!"<br>Mona said playfully pinching his you-know-what.  
>"Uhmm...Maybe next time. Can you tell me where she might be?"<br>"Well..,"Mona thought for a quick second. 'Should I tell him, Angie would kill me! Eh, who cares! She needs two men to fight over her!'  
>"She said she was going to stop by the park, and 'relax'," the petite green eyed woman said.<br>"Alright thanks! See you later uhh..."  
>"Mona."<br>"Mona."  
>And he was off.<p>

"Mmmmm...Tony you're so good!" Angela moaned as her rubbed her mid back, whilst she was eating a piece of chocolate cake, with walnuts.  
>"I had practice when I was little massaging my aunt Laura's calloused feet."<br>"Eww..."  
>"Don't worry, don't worry, I disinfected my hands since then!"<br>He pushed harder into the small of her back, making her release all of the tension.  
>"Oh, my gosh I died, went to heaven, and got married to a Roman God who not only makes heavenly cake, but also massages the heck out've you!"<br>"Oh, you have not seen anything yet! Roll over on you back!"  
>"What?"<br>"You HEARD me! Do it!"  
>"Ok, but I don't see the...oh..I am glad Listened to you!"<br>Tony was now massaging her tender sides. He loved any excuse to touch her 'baby soft' as he called it, body.

Michael walked into the park and searched for Angela. He didn't see her until he looked in the direction of the lake. He frowned.  
>"Oh, no. She's with the 'Brooklyn Bozo! I have to break it up!" He said aloud.<p>

Michael walked up to the couple and stood over the two, his looming shadow causing then to look upward at him.  
>"Angela, what are you doing with this, this, bozo?"<br>Angela sat up and glared at him, "He is not a bozo Michael, and he's my boyfriend!"  
>"Wait...we're at that level already? Golly gee I must be a fast lover!"<br>"WHAT?"  
>"You heard me Michael."<br>"But what about our date tonight?"  
>"I think you can guess what the answer is!"<br>"That's right 'Grade A Jerk!" leave the building!"  
>"Tony!" Angela chuckled to herself."That's not very nice!"<br>"Oh, yeah?" Tony said smirking at the agitated Michael, "den' this' will really get is' juices bubbling' ova'!" Tony grabbed Angela and adorned her with numerous affectionate hunger filled kisses on her face, neck,and everything in between.  
>"That's it!" Michael yanked the Italian by the shoulders knocking him to the ground. "Hey, yo, oh, ey! Don't do that'!" "Don't do what?" "This!" Tony shoved the casually dressed man and he fell into the water bringing Tony with him. "Whoa..." said the men in unison.<br>"Oh, my goodness, Tony are you alright?"

TBC...

Sorry if it has a lot of mistakes! I tried to fix them all!


End file.
